Mine Forever
by Peeta-KatnissLuvers
Summary: A love that consumes their entire body. A forbidden love between two people. A love that can't be broken no matter what. The mating bond is a bond that can't be broken no matter except one thing. Secrets. Being mated to someone you hate may also make you question your life destiny. Will the mating bond be able to withstand all odds? Delena ElenaxDamon


**Prologue**

* * *

Her body sits at the bar waiting for Damon to show to sweep her off her feet once again. Her mind wasn't speaking metaphorically. Elena knows that the mating bond is a very real thing everytime she stares into his blue eyes and sees the dedication in his eyes.

She long finger nail with the blue painted on it awaits for her mate to appear by taping on her glass in her hand. Suddenly, the seat next to her is occupied by a person.

Elijah.

A man that is trying to take her heart. Her warm kind smile appears on her face at the sight of him. "Hello Elijah."

"Hello Elena. You look very ravishing tonight," his flirty voice comes out to play. His finger tip comes forward and touches her wrist. The electric feeling is no where to be found. Instead a growl appears from behind her making her eyes shift away from the man sitting beside her to someone different. The blue eyed man stands behind her with red clearly in his face.

He was mad with jealously.

Damon's hand comes forward slapping Elijah's hand off of his mate with a clear agitation on his face. "Stay away from her, Elijah."

His growl is in full force trying to get him away from his mate. Elijah grins at Damon's action, almost making his expression turn into a full force smirk.

"Damon, mad with jealous again?" He quirks his eyebrow up at her with a grin stretching across his face becoming bigger.

Damon growls once again grabbing Elena's hand and pullinng her away from Elijah. The bad things of the mating bond was showing.

The jealously. Mates could not handle the thought of another make touching what is theirs.

Elena touches Damon's cheek. "Damon, it's alright. He didn't do anything. He's trying to make you feel jealous, but I'm with you not him."

"Nice to know that you aren't trying to deny me anymore. When did this happen? Yesterday you were screaming bloody murder everytime I touched you?" Damon questions her actions.

She smiles and peers under her dark eyelashes. "When I realized that this mating bond isn't going away any time soon."

"Good," he murmurs wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and bringing her closer to his body.

She shoves her dark brown curls away from her eyes and she stares into his deep light blue eyes. "Elena.." his husky deep void whispers pulling her closer.

She couldn't deny the electric shock running through her body everytime he put his hands on her. She couldn't deny her feelings no more. She feels her body react to his touch on her waist that brings her away from her thoughts.

The jealous expression that was in his eyes moments ago disappeared and is now fills with love. Her heart melts at the goofy smile that is appearing on his face. His blue eyes looking deep into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you," he declares whispering it into her ear making Elena shiver. She nuzzles her head into his neck letting herself whisper the words back for the first time. Letting her body fall unconditionally in love with him completely.

"I love you too."

She smiles brightly pulling herself closer to him. When an unknown expression suddenly comes across Damon's face. "What?" She asks.

"You're married'" He spats at her. "You're married to him."

A look of horror comes across her face. "What are you talking about? I'm not married to anyone. Damon..." She touches him gently. He glares at her shoving her away.

"Stop lying to me. You have always being lying to me. How can I trust that you are not lying to me right now?" Anger is flickering across his face. She sighs not sure what to say at this point.

He nods his head. "Do you seriously have nothing to say for yourself? Did you do this on purpose? I bet you don't even really love me."

"I love you, Damon."

"No you don't," he denies. "You don't love you. You love the idea of using me for you games. You are no better then Katherine," he whispers the last part making Elena feel sick to her stomach. Her heart beating in her chest loudly at the thought of losing him.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispers in defeat. "Who told you?"

His eyes narrow at her with a scowl on his face. "Does it matter? You lied by omission Elena. You are no better then that Evil Slut Bag. You should have been the one to tell me, but instead I find out from... it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving I can't handle this right now."

"Wait, Damon. I'm sorry. I'm not technically married to him." Elena yells back trying to get her heart from walking away from her. His body turns back to face her and thinks about her words for a couple minutes before putting the last nail in the coffin of their relationship.

"Stop lying to me and I think this is finally the time I stop lying to myself. I lied to you Elena. I never loved you. I lied. I wanted to get to you and break you heart. I have only loved Katherine and I don't need you in my life anymore. Goodbye Elena Gilbert." Damon ends leaving Elena with tears in her eyes. Damon felt his own heart break at his own words. He knows that they are a lie. Every single word was a lie that came from that sentence. The sentence that would break his mates heart.

He stares for a couple more seconds before turning around and leaving without looking back at her body. Her knees fall to the ground and the tears fall from her eyes hitting the ground. Her heart breaking into tiny little pieces that would never be able to be glued back together again. For the first since meeting Damon she questions whether they were actually mated together or not in the first place. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was that they were in love with the idea of loving someone and being loved.

* * *

 **Thoughts? What did you think of the chapter? Should I keep going? If you're confused I will clarify the entire story as the chapter goes on and how the mating bond thing works. The prologue will be taken down as time goes...okay if you like remember to comment and put it on yours favorites. See you next time.**


End file.
